


at first sight

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: you had me at Hi.++“Hi, may I have your order?”“Seungkwan.”“Huh? Could you repeat it again?”“One iced Americano and a cupcake to go please.” “and.. It’s Seungkwan. My name is Seungkwan”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	at first sight

“Hi, may I have your order?”

Mingyu asks the customer in front of him who is clearly still in his dreamland. ‘wow’ Mingyu monologues with himself. How can someone look so good at 7 am? Slightly closed big eyes, pink rosy cheeks, and when he ruffles his hair before wearing his navy cap. Mingyu knew. He’s definitely doomed.

“Hi, one iced Americano and a cupcake to go please.”

Mingyu is glad there are not many customers at the moments. Its weekend and at 7. It’s hardly anyone in the café. He makes the order with utmost care. There is no one lining up too.

“Hi, here is your order.”

“I am sorry, you don’t have to trouble yourself, anyway. Thanks.. hmmm” Seungkwan grabs his back, squirting his eyes trying to read the barista’s nametag. “Mingyu. Thanks Mingyu.”

Why does Mingyu's name sound sweeter when it was coming from Seungkwan’s lips? Mingyu keeps wondering why.

++

Seungkwan enters the main door wishing the same barista will be on duty again. 

“Yes” 

Waiting in line makes him smile wider as he approaches closer to the counter. Seungkwan tries to examine Mingyu’s face from afar. That simple, little fangs when his smile wider. That tan skin, the tall figure, everything about Mingyu keeps Seungkwan wondering. “Is he a model too? How could someone be this enchanting right at 7.15am? 

“Hi, may I have your order?”

“Seungkwan.”

“Huh? Could you repeat it again?”

“One iced Americano and a cupcake to go please.” “and.. It’s Seungkwan. My name is Seungkwan”

Sudden blush hitting the tip of their cheeks. Cupid should just skip their duty today cause whoever job is it? Both of them had taken care of it. 

What had gotten into Seungkwan’s mind as he spilled out his name. What if Mingyu thought that he was just flirting around? What if he files a complaint? Too many assumptions yet the judgement still depends on Mingyu. 

‘Seungkwan’. Am I being too obvious? Am i checking him out a little too much ?

++

Seungkwan checks his reflection in the mirror. Ensuring he looks his best. Yellow shirt with white pants. Luck isn't always on our side, Mingyu wasn’t on duty today. Grabbing his iced americano to go, Seungkwan headed straight to the library. There are still assignments and project papers need to be done. Being a final year undergrad student is always making someone's life hectic. International corporate finance papers always make Seungkwan cursing in his breath. The complexity of GDP and more making his head turning. Calculators no longer make any sense.

“ “Hi, may I sit here?”

Without even looking, Seungkwan just doesn't even bother to check who the owner of the voice is. He is just too tired to think about anything. “Is a public space. You may sit anywhere as long as it's vacant.”

“This cupcake is for you.”

Seungkwan tilted his head up. Stun. His gaze stops on the most gorgeous man. 

“Hi, Mingyu”

“Never expect to see you here. Tiring day huh? Are you a Finance Major?”

“Yup, some of it ain't making any sense anymore. I still have a report on the Lintner Model to finish. I am dying. Sorry I rant too much. What are you doing here? Mr Handsome Barista?”

“Handsome, huh~”

“Selective hearing.”

“I am just teasing you. I study here as well. Marketing Major. I never thought to find you here. In this library apparently. Care for dinner later?”

“I could make my time. Deal”

“Deal? Make it a date.”

++

“Here? But they are already closed, Mingyu.” 

“Aint i am here? Cupcake?”

Seungkwan stands behind Mingyu, smiling as he looks at him adoringly unlocking the door of the cafe. “Pinwheel Cafe”. The cafe gives a total new feeling compared to the morning. Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s hand and let him sit beside the kitchen counter. His smile grew wider. 

“Any preferences?”

“Surprise me, dear puppy.”

Mingyu’s smile widens and he throws a wink. “Challenge accepted, cupcake.”

“Na-ah~, no cupcake please. I had enough of it this morning.”

“No cupcake, promise. One cupcake in front of me is enough” 

Small laugh escaped Seungkwan’s mouth, reddening his peach cheeks. ‘Flirt!’ but he likes it anyway. 

Mingyu puts on a blue denim apron embroidered with ‘MINGYU’ on the right side. He tooks out linguine, cheese, garlic, parsley, white mushroom and some steamed and cleaned shrimp from his bag. Boils some spaghetti on one stove and he starts chopping some mushroom, fresh parsley and some garlic as thin as possible.

While waiting, Seungkwan put on some music to kill the silent away. His eyes lock on Mingyu’s hand movements as the said man starts to put some olive oil in the pan, stir fry some garlic and mushroom. He turns to see Seungkwan’s reaction. Their eyes lock with one another. Mingyu continues to put in the shrimps, put in the linguine that had been boiled, add in some pasta water, sprinkle some salt, and parsley and end his stunt with grating some cheese on top. . 

Mingyu lights up some candles, and daisy’s scent starts to engulf the kitchen. He serves two glasses of iced lemonade to pair with the pasta.

“Hope it will suit your taste”. 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened once he started devouring the pasta. “Mingyu! it is the best.”

“Glad that you love it. I cracked my head the whole evening thinking of where we should go. Thus, I realise, no place better than here to get to know you better.”

“But, is it ok to use the place?” Seungkwan asks, genuinely concerned.

“Of course cupcake. The cafe is mine.” Mingyu's clarification made Seungkwan’s smile drop. 

Surprised by the sudden change. Mingyu moves towards Seungkwan. Checking if everything is ok. “Is there anything wrong?”

“Then, why me?”

“Why not you?”

“You are tall, handsome, smart and even have a cafe while me, just me. A student who still tries to sort his life.There are other guys or girls suited to stand beside you.” Seungkwan talks sadly in pout. Mingyu listens but is distracted by how cute Seungkwan’s look right now. 

“Cupcake, i m trying to get to know you, if we match, we can go date tons and tons and maybe if future permits we can go official and who know, you can moves into my house and more.but that’s too far ahead to think cause all i want to do now is getting to know you, i am not asking you to marry me today. Dont overthink.”

“Hmmm~~ ok.” His pout getting more noticable. 

Mingyu lifts Seungkwan’s chin and looks straight into his eyes. 

“Do you see anyone else here? No right? Cause i wanna get to know you. If I want someone else. It will be here instead of you. Dont think too much. Ok cupcakes?”

  
  
  
  


++

“ Hi, may i have..”

“Here is you order. Mingyu asks me to pass it to you.” Jihoon as the tag named gives an iced americano and an envelope to him. 

> **_‘Hi cupcake, sorry i cant be there today and i might be busy this week. So video calls tonight?’_ **
> 
> **_Your Sexy Barista,_ **
> 
> **_GyuGyu_ **

++

Seungkwan put the strawberry ice-cream tub on his lap and switched on the tv. Had been 5 months since he first told Mingyu his name, and now he is at Mingyu’s place with ice cream on one hand and TV remote control with another, crashing his sofa and ready to watch a movie. Indeed, getting to know one another makes a big impact. Slow and steady. Being comfortable and showing your bad side too. Like how easy Seungkwan triggers or Mingyu afraid of everything apart from his tall figure. 

‘What should we watch today?’ Mingyu occupied the empty seat beside Seungkwan and smiled at him.

“Why are you smiling?”

“I still cant believe that the cute pink sweater guy who came into the cafe for iced americano ealy in the morning now in front of me, not in pink but a cute yellow long shirt and shorts.”

“I cant believe the hot barista turns out to be a clumsy puppy who hates dark and clingy too.”

Laughter echoed all of sudden when Seungkwan remembered something happened on their 17 date. “Do you remember gyugyu, when we went to the theme park, you tried to be manly and scream the whole rollercoaster ride. It was so cute. ‘Omma, omma, ahhh~~’”. Seungkwan tries mocking Mingyu’s scream. 

“And this shy and embarrassed Gyugyu is cute too.”

“But, i dont wanna be cute Gyugyu.”

“Then?”

“Can i be your Gyugyu? May I have the honour to court you cupcake?”

“I would love to.” 

“Can I change your name in contact to Mine?”

Seungkwan pulls Mingyu into a hug. He feels his heart growing and fills with butterflies. ‘Mine’ the word he never thought he would hear. ‘Yours’

“Gyugyu, may i request something from you?”

“Anything for you. Cupcake.”

“ Can i have the honour of your lips for a kiss?”

With just a simple nod, their lips seal with one another. The mixture of vanilla and coffee that still lingers in the mouth made the kiss taste better. Like how vanilla latte melts in your mouth. Without fighting for dominance, Seungkwan opens his lips apart and grants access for Mingyu’s tough to slide in, greeting one another. Dancing to a song that meant for two. 

Mingyu gently rubs Seungkwan’s hair once they part, grasping for oxygen. 

“Wow Gyugyu, hot, handsome and a great kisser. Full package. I am so lucky.”

“Cupcake, do you wanna know something?”

“Ehm..em” Seungkwan playing intertwine their fingers with one another. With a decent size difference, they fit perfectly. 

“I fell in love at first sight the moment you stepped into the cafe that day. I still remembered the pink jumper, the messy hair, navy cap and peach flush cheek that i love and the sleepy pouty mouth saying ‘iced americano’. I was struck at first Hi. No matter what you said, you are the most beautiful human in my eyes.”

Seungkwan tightens their hug and plants a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek, making him gasp and turns red. He looks straight into Seungkwan eyes in adoration. 

“I fell for you at the very moment too. That’s why I always came back for more. For you, then for the coffee.”

++

> _**Pinwheel Cafe** _
> 
> _**‘Closed for private event’** _

The interior is filled with Gypsophila and Lily, vanilla candle on each table. Unlike a normal party, a simple gathering of family and friends. They have a simple corner of bruschetta, baked milk, lasagna, and a whole tray of creme brulee and coffee with meringue. As for the main dish, a garlic shrimp linguine. 

It seems simple yet it’s their first meals, first date. 

> _**‘Engagement Party.** _
> 
> _**Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu’. ** _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
